deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
JC Denton's computer (Hong Kong)
JC Denton's computer (Hong Kong) is a computer appearing in Deus Ex. It belongs to JC Denton and is located in Tracer Tong's lab in the Luminous Path Compound, Hong Kong. The login is jcdenton and the password is sanctuary. E-mails Welcome to the Fold From: AlexJacobson//HKNET.743.9844 To: JCDenton//HKNET.450.4347 Subject: Welcome to the Fold Well, I've got your account all set up and you should be ready to go – everything communications on Tracer's computers are completely ghost encrypted, so even if they go out the standard HKNET there's no way anyone can intercept or read the message. I've been talking a lot to Tracer and he's really an amazing person. I think I can learn a lot from him. I know you might find this odd, but all the time I worked for UNATCO seems like a dream, killing time is some virtual world so I didn't have to make the hard choices in the real one. Now I feel like I've finally woken up. -alex- Required Objectives From: Daedalus To: JCDenton//HKNET.450.4347 Subject: Required Objectives There is little time. You should know that the organization for which you have worked, whose goals and interests you believed to be your own, is not what it seems. UNATCO is merely an arm of a much larger entity know as Majestic 12. Majestic 12 seeks to use force and intimidation to seize absolute control. Of everything. They will not hesitate to use all means necessary to achieve this goal, and have engineered the disease you refer to as the "Gray Death" in an effort to accomplish this. They must not be allowed to succeed. Your brother has been an aid to me in this matter but cannot help me any longer. Your brother has been an aid to me in this matter but cannot help me any longer. You must take his place. The Gray Death is a nanotechnologically engineered virus. You are immune, but others are not. You must locate the Universal Constructor used to create the Gray Death and destroy it. My information indicates that it is in Hong Kong, housed in a Majestic 12 facility beneath the corporation known as VersaLife. You must not fail. SitRef From: SCarter//UNATCO.38239.09421 To: JCDenton//HKNET.450.4347 Subject: SitRef They'd fire me on the spot if they knew I was sending you this message, but I've got a feeling they'll be drumming me out any day now as it is. Alex tells me there's no way this communication can be traced, so I trust he knows what the hell he's doing. I understand why you did it. Being a soldier isn't just following orders, it's following those orders in service of a higher cause. When that cause is betrayed, we're not soldiers any more – just pieces on a chess board dying for the wrong reasons. Things've been bad since you left. Manderley has disappeared; they say he's been relieved of duty. The Director of FEMA, Walton Simons, has assumed interim authority, but there's something about him I don't like. He seems reasonable, but there's something behind his eyes. I saw the same look on men in combat when all the part of them that was human just left. I have some friends who used to be associated with UNATCO – they've disappeared, but I may see if I can find them again. Maybe they'll be useful to you. We'll see. In the meantime, do what you think is right, J.C., and let the Devil take the rest. Category:Deus Ex computers and terminals